The Ticket
by Nicole Marion
Summary: The gang goes on a mysterious cruise, character deaths. Momarkchanges to MOJO AngCol, MimiRoger, BennnyClaire, CarlosApril. Just read it, its all made up, even some of the characters are made up. Finished also, sequel What secrets can do, will be later.
1. The Way We Were

-The Ticket-

_**Chapter One: The Way It Used To Be**_

The morning sunshine shone through the window, it was a warm summer day. Roger squinted against the light and awoke instantly. He yawned and looked over at Mimi and thought. _'I wish we weren't growing farther apart, I want it back the way it used to be.'_ She looked like a small child sleeping next to him, he kissed her on the forehead and left the bed. Once his feet touched the floor he yelped, cold floor…this woke up Mimi.

Mimi:

Rog?

She said sleepily.

Mimi:

You ok, babe?

Roger smiled rubbing his feet.

Roger:

Yea…cold floor

He chuckled.

Roger:

I'm going to go into the kitchen, want some coffee?

Mimi:

Sure….thanks

She stretched and yawned, rolling over in the bed. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Roger walked into the kitchen and saw a envelope on the floor.

Roger:

What the hell?

He walked over to it and picked it up. On the envelope it said, 'The way it used to be'. Intrigued he opened it and inside there were ten tickets for a cruise. All he could do was jump up and down.

Roger:

Woooohooo!!!

A crash followed this, Mimi came running out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. She looked concerned as she saw Roger jumping up and down.

Mimi:

What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me Roger!

Roger smiled widely at her and picked her up, swinging her around and then planting a big kiss on her cheek.

Roger:

I love you

Mimi:

And I love you too, but why are you so happy?

Roger showed her the tickets and she smiled happily and threw her arms around him.

Mimi:

Where did you get these?!

Roger:

They were just sitting there when I cam in.

Mimi:

This is amazing! How many tickets?

Roger:

Ten!

Mimi:

We can bring, Benny, Joanne, April, Maureen, Mark, Carlos, Claire, and Collins

Roger:

What about Angel?

Mimi:

I haven't seen her in so long….I don't know where she is.

Roger:

Her loss.

He hugged her again, just then the phone rang.

Spppppppppppppppppppppeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!

Collins:

What's up Bitches?

Roger ran to the phone.

Roger:

Collins! Guess what? We got tickets to a cruise….this week. You're coming bro! Oh yea the key….we'll see ya up here

Roger hung up and tossed down the key. Within in minutes Collins was upstairs with Mark behind him.

Mark:

Hey guys…

He said sitting on the couch.

Mark:

Collins told me that you got tickets to a cruise…cool.

Roger:

You seem happy

Mark:

Oh I am…just tired. Filming and all….tiring.

Mimi:

I cant believe we are all going away!! This is gonna be so much fun

Roger:

You know it Meems!

Collins:

I cant wait to go….who else is coming?

Mimi:

Joanne, Maureen, Carlos, Claire, April, and Benny.

Collins:

Benny?

Mimi:

Yea….we're friends with him now.

Collins:

Ok…that's great.

Mark:

Who sent them?

Roger:

We don't know.

Mimi:

Who cares?

They should have cared, what they didn't know was that whoever gave them the tickets was someone from Roger's past. Someone he didn't want anyone to ever meet. Too late I guess. They will meet him or her on this cruise I can promise you that.


	2. The Lengths We Go For Love

The Ticket

Chapter Two: The Lengths We Go For Love

What they didn't know is that someone from Roger's past sent the tickets. Watching from afar as the bohemians danced up and down and celebrated was a stranger, not a stranger to Roger though. A woman from his past, his girlfriend from high school. Nicole, his first love, she disappeared years ago. Roger was left heartbroken but what he didn't know is that Nicole has a dark past, a past that will be explained later. Nicole is close but not too close to be seen. Chuckling at the scene in front of her, she is on the fire escape.

"God I cant wait to go!", Mimi says happily. As she is jumping around Mark calls Joanne and Maureen. "What about Angel?", Roger says. Mimi slaps him on the head lightly as Collins looks down frowning.

"Shh", she says as she goes to Collins. "I'm sorry, he didn't know…I didn't tell him".

"Tell me what?", Roger asked concerned.

"Angel is missing", she said in a whisper almost on the verge of tears. "She hasn't been seen or heard from since Collins and her got into a fight.". Collins got up and went to the window, Nicole gasped and ran up the stairs out of view. Collins turned around. "I miss her, if we didn't fight…everything would be ok now. I blame myself. What if she's hurt or worse, dead?"

"Don't think that….", Mimi said rushing into Collins open arms. "Don't ever think that. She's fine, just as worried as you are I bet."

"Then why isn't she here with me?"

Roger got up and went over to Collins and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and sighed. "She's probably thinking things over. She'll be back before you can say 'Today for you, tomorrow for me'." He smiled softly at Collins. Collins shook his head.

"You're right man, I just wish I could tell her I love her."

"She knows….she knows", Mimi said with a smile of her own. Mark returned to the three.

"What'd I miss?"

"Haha. Nothing man, so what'd Joanne and you sexy Maureen say?", Collins said with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. I can only call Maureen that…and you know it…..Anyways…Maureen was so frigging happy she almost passed out. Joanne was just happy she was invited…after that last incident she's happy we 'accept' her." Mark said using his fingers to air quote Joanne. "I cant wait to go myself, when are we exactly?"

"Three days…three days and we go to Hawaii.", Roger said smiling widely. He grabbed Mimi and did a dance around the loft. She laughed all the around, Nicole went back to her position and she was getting angry. Seeing Roger with a new girl isn't helping the situation. But where has she been since her disappearing. Ok this is going to sound out there but she was kidnapped and held against her will. She was put through series of tests and injections. No she isn't a robot or a killing machine but she is brainwashed. Yes brainwashed…just go with it. She is brainwashed to hurt Roger and the gang, but by who? Who knows, not even Nicole knows but she is doing this not because she wants to but because she is being made to do this. "Soon….soon you will pay", Nicole sits outside smirking at the scene. She gets up and leaves the fire escape by climbing down the ladder.

"Did you call Benny?", Mimi asked still in Roger's arms. She was taking a break from making out with him. He looked disappointed.

"No, should I?", He joked.

"Ugh, forget it. I'll call him since you guys are acting like such babies", Mimi said obviously annoyed. She got up and dialed Benny. She tapped her fingers on the table as she heard the phone ring once, twice and finally Benny picked up. "Hey Benny, guess what? No I didn't break up with him…you're funny. No we got tickets to Hawaii and want you to come. Yes all of us want you here. Yes. No its in three days. Are you coming? Ok…we'll see you in three days here. Ok.. Bye" She hung up the phone and sighed. She turned to see Roger looking at her weird. "What?"

"Nothing….so Benny still wants you, eh?"

"Roger not now….please. Cant we be happy?", She sighed walking to the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Roger put his head into his hands and groaned. "I just wish we can be like the way we used to be."

"What do you mean Rog?", Collins asked sitting down.

Roger looked down, "I feel we're drifting apart…that we lost that fire….we once had. She doesn't even look at me the way she used to man…", He sighed softly. "Maybe this trip is just what we need to get that spark back."

"Rog man, I didn't know it was that serious. You guys seem so happy.", Collins said.

"Seem…being the operative word. I just…I'm the one to blame. I keep turning her away. I am the one who put the candle out." He got up and walked to the counter, pouring himself coffee. He put on a fake smile.

"Roger…maybe you should talk to her…or something", Mark said while he was fiddling around with his camera. "Maybe she feels the same way…or something." He didn't look up once. "Have a heart to heart with her."

"Yea you're right, Mark. I need to talk to her before this trip. I don't want her avoiding me the entire time." He took a sip from his mug and put it down. He walked across the room to the bedroom. He knocked softly, there was no answer. "Mimi?" He called out. Again no answer. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. Can I com in?" He put his ear to the door and heard sobbing. He opened the door and gasped.

AN: Ok i tried a different style, kinda left you for a cliffhanger here. Next chapter you'll see why Roger is so surprised. Nicole is Roger's ex gf from high school and i know its farfetched but she's brainwashed after years of it happening to her. So yeah just go with it. Its weird but w/e. I added more detail to this one and Maureen and Mark are going out. The reason for Joanne being accepted by them is so important is she tried to get w/ maureen but...was turned down. She went a lil nuts so yea. Collins and angel got into a fight and havent talked to each other since then. Angel might make an appearance later. Hope you all liked this one. Please give me reviews :D


	3. That Pain

The Ticket

Chapter Three: That Pain

"Roger.." She whispered as she dropped the razor. She pulled down her sleeve trying to hide her wound. But he knew, he knew what she was doing.

"Mimi…how could you?" He asked trying to hold back tears. "Is this why…why we're drifting apart?" He sighed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" She screamed running out after him, not caring about her pain. "I'm sorry.."

Collins and Mark stared at them, confused. Collins gasped as he saw Mimi bleeding on the floor. "Mimi! What the hell? How did this happen?" She sighed as the tears came freely now. "I don't know…I don't know! Ok? I just felt better….I felt happy."

"Happy? How can hurting yourself make you happy? Wasn't I making you happy?!" He yelled at her, Collins tried to calm him down as did Mark but he didn't care. He was angry and nothing would stop him from telling her what he wanted to. "I didn't make you happy, did I? What am I to you? Hmm…a sex toy?!"

"Rog, come on. Stop. Let her speak.", Collins said trying to calm Roger down. Roger just brushed him away as Mimi spoke.

"I should…leave. I'm just a screw up and I'll always be a screw up.", she said through her tears. She grabbed a towel from the sink and wrapped her arm in it. "Good bye Roger Davis", she whispered walking out the door.

"Mimi!" He screamed running after her. "Mimi?" He said grabbing her, "I love you, I just cant see you hurt yourself. It kills me inside…it hurts me to see you hurt yourself. I just wanna know why." He said turning Mimi to face him, she was crying.

"I cant, I just cant do this anymore. I…I love you too Roger. I don't know why I was. I just felt like I had to." She grabbed him into a tight embrace. "I think this trip will do us good….I know it will" She sighed kissing him on the cheek.

"Lets get you cleaned up and forget this happened, ok?", he said reassuring her. He brushed back her hair and led her back into the loft. "I wish Angel was here"

"Me too, Rog…me too"

(AN: Ok….im gonna introduce where angel is cause of the fact she will be in the story some time so yea here goes.)

Walking down the street is Angel, she sighs as she walks by the loft. She knows whos there, she saw Collins go in. But she couldn't face him, not yet. She wipes a tear from her cheek and continues down the street. "I wish we never fought sweetie….I really do." She looked down to see a piece of paper on the street, no not a piece of paper. It was a ticket, a cruise ticket. A ticket to Hawaii, she gasped as she picked it up. "Looks like my luck is looking up."

"More like my luck", Nicole whispered from her hiding spot. "This is going to well….but who am I to complain?" She chuckled to herself as she ran down the street. A car pulled up and she got in.

"Everything going according to plan?", the man asked her. She nodded, "Yeah Tony, everything is working out smoothly. They're all going to be on this cruise. Angel included." She smirked as the car drove off.

AN: Ok, so this is a small chapter…I know but the next chapter is the cruise so yea it'll be long. Angel had to come on the cruise yay but Collins wont now until well I cant give that away :D Review weeeeeeeee


	4. editor note

Hey guys, i know i said i would update my story but things are a little hetic around here. Im going to florida for spring break. So im gonna try to have chapter four before then. :) Thanks for your patience. Chapter four will probably involve getting to the boat and seeing Angel and ending it right there probably. But then chapter five will have a huge twist yay! You're in for a treat :D

Mandy


	5. Going the distance

-1

The Ticket

Chapter Four: Going The Distance

Three days have past, it's a bright day. The sunlight pours in, Mark is already up and all the luggage is waiting by the door. Five a.m. and Mark waited impatiently for Roger, Mimi and Collins to wake up. He sipped his coffee as he tapped his fingers on the table." I cant wait anymore, I'm waking them up…now" He said setting down his mug. Mark walked in 'Collins' room' and shook him. "Come on, we gotta get going.", Collins mumbled something under his breath about Angel. "Collins! Come on man" Collins groggily opened his eyes "Hey…Mark. Why'd you wake me? I was having a nice dream about me and Angel…we were at the life and we….why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you forget?" Collins looked at Mark like he had three heads. "What are you talking about Mark?", Mark shook his head, "Hawaii…today….we're going" Collins woke up then, he jumped out of his 'bed' which was just a mattress on the floor.

"Now we just have to wake up Roger and go to Mimi's and grab her.." ,Mark said pacing the loft. He walked to Roger's room and yelled instead of shaking him like Collins. "ROGER!!!! Ohhhh ROGER!!!" Roger rolled over, and bolted out of bed. "What? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Mark laughed as Collins explain.

"Hawaii. Remember. Tickets on floor. Very mysterious. Going today.", Collins smirked at Roger.

"Ohhhhhh." Roger chuckled, "That trip. So where the rest of the gang and Benny?"

"Mimi, is still sleeping, Maureen said she'd be here in three, two, one.", Just as Mark finished his sentence Maureen busted through the door with Joanne and Benny dragging themselves through the door. "HEY GUYS!!!", Maureen yelled throwing her arms around Mark and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Get a room, jeez.", Claire said walking through the door. "Who's luggage is downstairs?", Claire said sitting down on the couch.

"Ours, Benny, Joanne's.", Maureen said not looking away from Mark. "My little Marky", She said snuggling into Mark. "I wuv you"

"And I love all of you, but stop with the mushy", Mimi said as she placed her luggage down. Roger smiled as he got up, kissing her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Are we missing anyone?", Roger asked getting up. "Head count. Benny, Maureen, Mark, Mimi, Me, Joanne, Claire….we're missing Carlos and April.."

There was a shout outside, it was April. "Hey guys! Come on down, we're waiting for ya!". Carlos was down there too. The gang heard giggling as April kissed Carlos.

"Awww"

"Roger Davis, you shut up right now. Just because I got a man, don't mean you have to get all jealous.", April smiled. "We'll be down in a minute", Roger yelled down, leaving the balcony. About five minutes later with all of their luggage. "So who's van is this?", asked Benny.

"Mine", Carlos answered. "Nice, big…I hope.", Benny spoke dryly. They put all of their luggage into the back of the van and piled into it. Carlos closed the back and got into the drivers seat and they were off.

_Two hours later_

Carlos pulls up to the docks, and they all got out. Mimi looked at the boat they were supposed to take. It didn't look like a cruise liner, "That's our boat?", She asked not impressed. "Guess so", Roger answered as he was getting out the bags with Carlos, Benny and Collins. They dragged the bags to the entrance of the boat. A man who is really Tony was there to clip their tickets. Once aboard, they learned that about 20 people were to be on this trip and that's about it. Eleven being them, the rest being their demise. They all got separate rooms, which was convient. Once settled in they all joined up in the middle of the boat. "So what do you wanna do first?", Collins asked almost annoyed. "Uhhh….take in the sunshine?", Roger joked.

"There really isn't anything fun to do on this boat….", Mark complained.

Nicole hidden smirked and laughed to herself, "You wont be bored for long", a flash hit her as she saw Roger's blonde hair almost sparkle in the sunlight. The flash was.

"_Roger!", Nicole cried happily as she ran to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, he returned the kiss and whirled her around. "We're going to be together, forever"_

"_Of course we are, babe, of course we are", He giggled setting her down. "Right after we graduate from high school, we're getting out of here. " He smiled as he went onto one knee and took out a ring. "And we get married"_

"_Oh My God!", She screamed, smiling. "I would love to marry you Roger!"_

And the flash ended, she shook her head clearly disoriented. A man came up behind her. "Whats wrong, Nicole?", he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, Steve I'm fine.", She replied, "Just the heat got to me for a second." She lied.

"Fine, but keep your distance", he said through his teeth, "Or you'll have to go through treatment again."

"I will, I will", She said trying not to cry. Steve left her as she slinked away from the gang. Collins was laughing so hard at Mark as he slipped on some water, he fell on his ass. This alerted the only other real passenger on the boat, Angel.

She turned to see her lover, her life laughing with her friends, she decided to walk over to them. She placed a hand onto Collins shoulder and he turned to see Angel. He had tears in his eyes.

"Angel", is all he got out before a quake made them all hit the deck.

AN: Ok, next post will be awesome. Angel and Collins might get back together. Mimi and Roger will not be in danger of breaking up…Maybe dun dun dun . Joanne still loves Maureen, but Maureen is in love with Mark and are actually gonna get married at some point. April and Carlos are together. Claire is not that talkative but she might get with someone on the cruise. Big hint at Benny :D Please review


	6. That Pain Pt 2

-1The Ticket

Chapter Five: That Pain

AN: Ok, so this is all from the gangs POV, I wanted to do it this way instead of bouncing back and forth between the rooms, its easier on me. Chapter six will probably be up like after I come back from Florida :D hope you guys cant wait on me.

"Angel", is all he got out before a quake made them all hit the deck.

Mimi's POV

I groaned as the shaking stopped, "What the hell was that?", I said but then gasped as I felt something cold touching the back of my head.

"Don't move", the man said behind me, but I couldn't help myself, his voice sounded so familiar. "Tony?" Then I felt pain, then nothing as I fell forward. I felt myself being picked up by two bulky arms and being taken away. Then nothing.

Roger's POV

The quake stopped and everyone was ok, but someone was missing. "Mimi?!" I got up and shouted, "MIMI?!" I shouted once again.

"No need to shout, Mr. Davis", a man said behind me. I turned to see thirty men with guns. I gasped as I saw them rounding up my friends by gender.

"What do I do with this one?" One of the captors pointed towards Angel.

"Put it with the women, since it wants to be one.", the man said.

"What do you want?!" I shouted but instantly regretted when I saw Mimi in his arms, she was unconscious. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled.

The man looked at me like I was an idiot and then laughed. "Oh this? " He said licking Mimi's neck. I seethed, grinding my teeth but I knew I couldn't do anything. "This isn't anything, compared to what I'm gonna go to sweet Anna", he chuckled. I didn't know what to say, he called her Anna. But I felt something inside of me as I shouted "DON'T TOUCH HER!"I was ready to lunge at the man but two men grabbed me. "Roger", my sister pleaded, but I couldn't help her. "I love you". I mouthed before they took the girls away. Maureen shouted trying to fight but they gagged her and dragged her below while I stood with Mark and the rest of the guys.

"You think they'll be ok?", Mark asked me looking towards the door.

"I hope so", I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Mr.Davis. We'll take good care of them. Take them down below", the man said laughing. And they did, although we struggled they pushed us. We passed many more men downstairs, but one was a woman. A woman I recognized. "Nicole?" I reached out to the dark haired woman and brushed against her face. I touched her barely as the guards tossed us into a room.

Nicole's POV

That man, I know that man. I walked over to the door and sighed, I was about to walk away but a flash hit me.

"We're going to get married, Roger", Nicole kissed Roger on the lips, "Today" She smiled widely.

"Yeah baby, now go get ready. I'll be waiting out here for ya.", Roger left Nicole, closing the door behind him.

Nicole whistled a little tune as she picked up her dress from the closet, as soon as she did that a man jumped out. She tried to cry out but the man placed a wet cloth over her mouth and she slowly lost consciousness. He put her ring on the table and dragged her out.

End flashback, I stumbled. "Roger", a tear left my eye, slowly rolling down my cheek. "I have to help you, but first your other friends need more help." I said leaving the hallway.

Angel's POV

"That man called Mimi; Anna. Is he insane?" Claire whispered. " Yeah he must have the wrong girl", Joanne piped in.

"No he doesn't", I said. "What do you mean?", April asked me. Maureen had come over to me by then, she noticed I was about to cry. She hugged me and whispered, "Tell them" I sighed, wiping a tear from my eyes. "Before Mimi moved to New York, she was with Tony…her uncle. He was abusive. One night it got bad and she came to my house with cuts and bruises all over. She told me she was raped. We called the police, me and Maureen. But Tony was long gone."

"You and Maureen were a thing?", Joanne asked.

Maureen chuckled, "No, we're sisters"

"Ok lemme finish, now", I said annoyed." She was put into witness protection, they changed her name and gave her a new identity. Mimi Marquez, Cat Scratch Dance, HIV Positive.", I sighed.

"She doesn't have Aids?", Claire asked.

"No, it was a cover. She did however get addicted to drugs….never shared a needle.", I frowned.

"What are those pills she takes then?". April questioned me.

"Sugar pills", I simply responded. "But Tony found her again. I don't know how he did." I said sobbing into my hands. Maureen embraced me.

Mimi's POV

"Wake up" A man said tossing water on my face. I woke up coughing. All I felt was pain as he picked me up by my hair. "Tony" , I growled. " How did you find me?"

"Investigative reporting, a film maker told me.", Tony whispered into my ear. "Mark", I realized, he gave me up. Tony gripped me by the throat and tossed me on his desk as I heard three men chuckling behind him. I knew this day wouldn't end. I cried as he took off my clothes. He began feeling up on my thigh and he had his way with me, I couldn't fight. All I could do was cry as they all took turns. They beat me, slapped me, punched me. I was helpless.

Nicole's POV

I found where they were hiding the girls and I took the back way in. I only knew these entrances since I made them. I tripped over a box and they all turned giving me such an evil glare all I could do was plead. "Please, I just wanna help"

"Like you helped us get in here", the woman with the red hair said.

"No, I wanna help. I wasn't myself. They must had done something to me. But I beat it. I remember everything", the door opened and I cringed. They tossed Anna into the room, she had cuts and bruises all over her. Her breathing was shallow. She seemed to be in pain. "What are you doing in here?", Frank asked me. I turned around and responded. "Just watching them, so they don't escape.".

"All right, but no funny business." Frank said satisfied with my answer. He closed the door behind him, locking it.

Angel's POV

"MIMI!!" I cried rushing to her side. I lifted her head into my lap. She winced as I stroked her hair. "Those bastards"

"Is she ok?", Maureen asked.

"No, no she isn't", I cried.

Roger's POV

"We have to get out of here. God knows what they're doing to Mimi.", I shouted.

"We'll find a way out of here, man don't worry.", Collins said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed. The door opened and Tony walked in with five guards. "Where's Mimi?!" I yelled unable to control my anger.

"She tasted good, eh boys?", Tony joked. I ran at him and got cut off by three of his men. "Now, now Mr. Davis. You have to learn to share your toys. You shared Nikki, didn't ya? Why not Anna?"

"Mimi. Her name is Mimi", I growled.

"I think I should know my own niece's name!" Tony yelled.

"Niece?", I asked, confused. "You raped your own blood?!" I yelled angrily.

"Sure did, now what are you going to do boy?", Tony laughed. I was about to lunge again but a voice stopped me.

"Tony, Can I get outta here? I mean…I did help you", it was Mark.

"How did you help?!" I asked yelling.

"I gave up Mimi", he simply said joining Tony's side.

"No, Mark why?", I said betrayed.

"The money", he said smirking, "It was good".

Tony took out a gun, "Now who's first?" He pointed the gun at me. I gasped as the bullet came out. I awaited the pain of the bullet going into my chest but I felt nothing. I looked down and gasped.

AN: DUN DUN DUN . Someone dies in the next chapter, but who? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	7. Bios and Pairings

(AN: ok, i wanted you to get to know the characters in my story. I tried something different than the others. Hope you like it and chapter 6 is coming soon)

****

**Character Bios and Stats**

Roger Davis

Age: 24

Bio: Ex FBI agent, used to work undercover in Tony's operation. He was discovered, so he ran. He uses the cover of a rockstar, with aids. In reality. He does not have aids but he does enjoy playing the guitar. He fell in love with partner Nicole Marion during the operation. Once they both were discovered they both ran, separated. He has not seen or talked to Nicole until now. She was kidnapped. He is now kidnapped along with his friends and girlfriend Mimi.

Mimi Marquez

Age:20

Bio: Raped at age seventeen, by her uncle, Tony Rodriguez. She was put into witness protection, with a new name and alias. She is now Mimi Marquez, cat scratch dancer with Aids. Also a ruse, she has no aids although she did get addicted to drugs. She never shared a needle. Her step mom/dad, Angel Dumott Schunard has protected her until now. Tony got his hands on her again.

April Ericson

Age: 23

Bio: Ex Girlfriend of Roger Davis, now with Carlos, who is Mimi's brother. Happily together with him, but oblivious to everything. She knows nothing about Roger and his FBI job. She is innocent in this.

Maureen Johnson

Age:23

Bio: She is the closest to Mimi, other than Angel. She was there the first time that Mimi was raped. She also was put into witness protection. Her name used to be Maureen Schunard. Yep, she is Angel's sister. She only knows about Mimi's rape, other than that she is also oblivious.

Benny Coffin 3rd

Age:38

Bio: He used to be landlord to Roger and Mark, but was divourced by Allison and now is with Claire Davis, Roger's sister. Half sister actually. Benny is fixing to ask Claire to marry him. He's nervous, scared even. He knows nothing about Roger or Mimi, also an innocent.

Angel Dumott Schunard

Age:34

Bio: Cross dresser, Maureen's brother. She knows everything and anything to know about Mimi. He is her legal guardian. She is very protective of Mimi. She is in love with Collins, but hasn't told him her true feelings. After they fought and Collins called her a and I quote 'Cross dressing carnival freak' She ran away crying.

Nicole Marion

Age: 22

Bio: Ex FBI agent, was kidnapped after running away with Roger. She was brainwashed for a few years by Tony. She thinks that she's still under his command. Until now, she saw Roger and was snapped out of it. She remembers everything and she wants to help.

Carlos Hernandez

Age:40

Bio: Police officer put under Mimi's care. He is her fake brother, only as protection. He fell in love with April. He tells her everyday, they are getting married soon. He knows about Roger, but he never told Mimi.

Tom Collins

Age:32

Bio: Dating Angel, knows nothing about anything. Oblivious, innocent. Wants to marry Angel, as soon as possible.

Claire Davis

Age:20

Bio: Roger's half sister, he found her finally after being separated in the orphanage. Claire is currently in love with Benny, but she hasn't told him yet. Knows nothing about Roger double life.

Mark Cohen

Age:27

Bio: Sneaky little camera man, he was paid by Tony to get footage of Mimi for proof she was still alive. He told Tony where she was and everything. He betrayed his friends for money. Sneaky little bastard. He knows everything and anything about the entire situation.

Joanne Jefferson

Age:40

Bio: Secretive, she loves Maureen but has never told her because Maureen is happily married to Mark. She doesn't know about Mark's evil ways. She will find out soon enough. But watch out for Joanne. She is a secretive lady.

Tony Rodriguez

Age:45

Bio: Mimi's uncle and rapist. He is an ex FBI agent, run rouge. He is wanted in four states and in Italy. He has been on the run for years. He finally has his hands on two people from his past. He laughs at this situation.

**Pairings**

Mimi and Roger

Mark and Maureen

April and Carlos

Benny and Claire


	8. Things Will Be Revealed

The Ticket

Chapter Six: Things are Revealed

Roger's POV

Tony took out a gun, "Now who's first?" He pointed the gun at me. I gasped as the bullet came out. I awaited the pain of the bullet going into my chest but I felt nothing. I looked down and gasped. "Benny!" Benny had jumped in front of the bullet for me. "Why?!"

"Tell, Claire I love…..", He gasped and died right there in my arms. I wailed, crying out. "BENNY!!!!!".

"Bastard!", Collins yelled. "Do you really wanna join your friend there?", Tony said smugly waving his gun.

"Mark! Don't you care?!", I yelled.

"I did, but…..you ignored me. You, Maureen, everyone. No one cares about the lonely filmmaker", Mark said looking down.

"Cant look me in the eye?!", I screamed "You killed him! You killed Benny. His blood is on your hands!", I yelled getting up and slapping him hard across the face. It left a blood print on his face. He put his hand to his face but didn't say anything. Tony snickered as they left the room. "Bastards!!!", Carlos yelled. "I cant believe Benny's dead..", I said sobbing.

Angel's POV

"Mimi, Mimi wake up!" I cried tapping her on the face. "Please Mimi", I started to cry.

"He did a number on her", Maureen said softly next to me. "We have to do something."

"What? What are we going to do Maureen?!", I yelled not meaning to.

"An-n-gel?", It was Mimi. She looked up at me with her small brown eyes. "Yeah its me, we're here for you" I said trying not to cry as much as I already did.

"It was Tony, Angel. He…ripped at me. They…they took turns….they took turns!", She cried like a small child. I hugged her tightly, "We're going to get out of here, I promise, I promise."

Joanne's POV

I sat there, not saying much. I feel so much guilt, I know what's going on. Mark told me before we got here. He told me everything, why haven't I told anyone yet? I'm scared. Scared of what they'll think of me. They already think I'm crazy, so why am I so scared.

"Joanne", I shake my head, "Huh?", April looks at me concerned, or is she being suspicions. I don't know anymore. "You ok? You haven't said much since we…" I cut her off "Got kidnapped?! What do you want me to say?! Lets have a tea party! We in a fucking hole….just leave me alone." I didn't mean to snap, but I did. April put her hands up in defense and walked away. She went over to them, 'them' to talk about me. I know it, I know them. I can feel their eyes…

April's POV

"Damn, Joanne just snapped my head off back there.", I said joining the rest of the girls. "I asked her if she was ok and she just yelled. I think there's something wrong with her"

"Maybe she's on her period", Maureen suggested.

"Shush Mo'! ". Angel said. "Mimi, are you ok?", She said brushing her hair back.

"I will be", Mimi said weakly. "Ok, so how are you going to get us out of here?", I asked Nicole.

"Well, we could go out the way I came in, it should be safe.", Nicole whispered. "But we have to hu…", A gun shot cut her off and screams. Roger screaming.

"Roger!", Mimi shouted waking up fully. She tried to get up. "Don't you bastards hurt him!!!", but Roger clearly screamed 'Benny's name'. Claire gasped and put her hand to her chest. She cried. "Benny!!!!", She sobbed "Fuckers killed him!".

"I'm so sorry Claire." I tried to console her.

"Fuck that, we're getting out of here and killing each and every one of them", Claire said through her tears.

Nicole's POV

I knew one of the men was dead, I knew it. But we had to get out of there and save the tears for later. We couldn't be the weak bunch. We couldn't. afford to be weak. We were already down one person, and we have an emotionally unstable person. What's next? A door opening answered her question. It was Tony and his lackeys and a blonde small guy that I have never seen. But a voice spoke. "Mark?", It was the brunette, the sister of the cross dresser, I'm no good at names. Tony looked mad, the one who was crying spoke up. "What did you do to Benny!?", she screamed. Tony just snickered and replied, "Dumb black asshole got in the way of my shot. I tried to kill Mr. Davis. I killed your Benny." He looked right at me and slapped me, all I knew was darkness then and a voice shouting out my name. "Nicole!"

Mimi's POV

"Bastard!", I yelled. "Get away from her!"

"Why? Getting attached to the little tramp?" He said lifting her up with one hand and then dropping her. He made me so angry. I want to kill him. I want him to suffer. "Stop it!" I screamed. Joanne got up and walked over to Tony, not scared. This confused me. Joanne walked right up to Mark and slapped him across the face. He turned red not only from the slap but from anger. "Bitch!" He screamed. "Tell them the truth!" She yelled. "Tell them how you sold them out and how you told me!".

"Mark….is…is this true?" Maureen said on the verge of tears. But Mark looked like he didn't care. "The money was good", is all he said. "Fucking pussy", Maureen took off her ring and threw it at him. A gun cocked. "I have to even the playing field. I took two med, Benny and Mark. So that leaves an uneven playing field. Two of you have to go."

"No! No one will die! Not anymore!", I screamed. "I'm tired of you, You disgust me!", I spit at him. He sent one of his men at me. He grabbed me but I fought. "You're not touching me again!" I bit his hand and he tossed me aside. I hit a wall and slid down it, I slowly slipped into the darkness that swept over me.

Tony's POV

I had to kill two, two were knocked out, so that leaves me the cross dresser, the whiner, the crier and the quiet black one. "Hmmm. Hard choice. Who should I kill?!" I smiled sadistically. "Me…", the brunette spoke up. "No Maureen! No!", the red head screamed. "I have nothing to live for anymore, Mark killed me. He killed me", She whispered. It was almost heart wrenching. But she was offering herself. I was just about to shoot her when someone else piped in. Damn those black people never shut the hell up. "I love you Maureen. I always have. You have me.", "Oh Joanne. I didn't know". Great, now they are happy go lucky. Fuck. Who should I kill? Who should I kill? Redhead, Cross dresser, the quiet one? The quiet one, she just lost her lover. She would love to die. "Hey you. Blondie", She looked at me. "Get ready to die".

"No!" the brunette ran to protect her friend but it was too late. The bullet had already left my gun and went into the blonde's head. She didn't have time to react. She just flew into some crates behind her and died. Fast, not my style but efficient. The women cried over her lifeless corpse. Mark showed signs of sympathy. Those will soon be gone after he goes through treatment. "One more and I'm out of your hair!", I shouted.

"No! No! No more killing!", it was the brunette, she held the blonde in her arms. "You killed Roger's sister, you've done enough." I shrugged my shoulders and left them to cry over their little bitch. "Come Mr. Cohen, time for treatment." I said snickering. He didn't care, he followed as we strapped him to a chair and began treatment.

Maureen's POV

"NO!! CLAIRE!!!", I sobbed holding her bloody head "He didn't even give you a chance!" I sobbed louder and louder.

"Shh Maureen, Shh, it'll be ok", Joanne was peeling me away from Claire. She grabbed me into a hug. "It'll be ok."

"I know, Joanne. I know", I said into her chest. She felt nice, I kind of liked it. "I know" Then I kissed her for no reason, at first she resisted but she kissed me back. Tear soaked and all. I enjoyed it, I felt alive. She made me feel alive. I kissed her until Angel. I heard Angel crying out for Mimi. I let go of Joanne. She seemed dazed, a happy kind of dazed. If there is one. "Is she ok, are they ok?" I asked rushing to Angel.

"I-I-I I don't know. Mimi, looks messed up. Nicole she's waking up. I cant believe Claire…she's dead." Angel said weeping.

"They're killing off couples…", April said.

"What?", I stared at her intensely. "Well, look Benny died and now Claire. They were going out…", She said looking at the floor.

"He didn't know that, but then again Mark has been working for him…", I said with almost no emotion. Nicole moaned softly waking up. "What…the…hell…happened?", she asked rubbing her head. "Tony kinda knocked you out.", I said helping her up. "And Mimi?", she said moaning. "I…she's still knocked out.", I said staring at Mimi.

"We have to get out of her, I'll carry Mimi on my back if I have to", Angel said.

"Fine, lets go" I said trying to sound tough. Angel draped Mimi over her shoulder and Nicole led them out of the room, through the way she came. We left Claire, we left her dead bloody body. Oh god who's going to tell Roger.

Collins POV

I heard another shot, the girls. Someone died. I hope it wasn't Angel. I hope it wasn't any of them. I really hope it wasn't any of them. "Rog. Hey you ok?"

"How can I be ok? My best friend betrayed me and Benny is dead!" He shouted. I knew he was angry. I knew he wouldn't get over this quickly. "I heard another shot…", I said.

"You think the girls might be in trouble", Roger said. Carlos finally said something, "We should try to find a way out". "Carlos, there is no way out." "We'll find a way! I wont let them kill anymore people". There's no way out. I go to one of the walls and kick it hard. It crumbles, I gasp. " A way out!"

AN: Short…but wanted to put something up. Sorry Benny and Claire both died L. I will type another chapter when I come back. Prepare for another death or two. REVIEW!!


	9. A way out? Maybe not

**The Ticket**

**Chapter Seven: A way out? Maybe not.**

AN: Ok, I'm really liking this whole POV story type ive been doing, so I'm gonna continue it for the rest of the story or until they all join up, which eventually they will….duh..)

Nicole's POV

I have to get them out, no matter what. I wont let them go through what I went through. The guy with the glasses is, he chose to and I cant help that man anymore. But they have a chance, maybe not the puerto Rican lady, but the rest do. "Come on this way", I said leading them through a series of tunnels. Yes, the ship is big it has many nooks and crannies. "I have to rest", the lady or man, I don't know what it was really said. "Ok, for five minutes.", I said sitting down. The man err lady, put down the puerto Rican lady. "Is she ok?" The brunette asked holding onto the African american lady. "She has a bump on her head", the red head said. "She looks bad though". "Shut it April", the man err lady said to April. "Please, we have to be quiet. Tony will hear us if we continue to fight", I said in a whisper.

"And why should we even trust you? You were with them, and now all of a sudden you're miss. Run around and help people. I don't trust you", April said. See? I'm getting good with names. Trust? They had no reason to trust me, I did help bring them here and its my fault that the blonde and that other man is dead. I couldn't say anything to make them trust me, but maybe my story will help. Maybe if I tell them everything, they will trust me. Maybe. "I don't know what I can do or say to make or help you trust me, but maybe if I tell you everything it will help." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Roger's POV

"A way out!", Collins yelled taking his foot out of the wall. I ran over to it and looked in, there was another room. I sighed. "We'll just be going into another room Col. Its not a way out.".

"But it's a way out of here.", Carlos spoke up. "We can get out of this room….and maybe it is a way out. Maybe that other room isn't locked and we can get out.".

"He's right and to be honest….and no offense to Benny but it's probably better in that other room.", I said looking down.

"Fine, we're going in there", Collins said as he began to kick away the wall some more so they would be able to get through.

Nicole's POV

"Me and Roger used to work for Tony…", I said instantly regretting it. They all looked at me like I was some evil bitch. "What?!", the African lady yelled. "How could you and Roger work for that…that fucker?!", the brunette yelled. "Lemme finish", I said sighing. Hopefully they don't get mad more. "Me and Roger used to work for the FBI. We were sent here, undercover to see what Tony has been doing. Tony used to work for the FBI too, but he ran away, became a rouge. We were sent in after him. We worked for him, but Roger and me got closer and closer. We fell in love, were going to get married. So….so we quit the FBI, Tony found us out and instead of hiding or something. We went on with our lives, we were going to get married. I got kidnapped on our wedding date, Roger probably thinks I got cold feet and left him…", they all stared at me. Oh god, they're gonna kill me. I backed away scared. "No.", the man err girl said. "Stay, I believe you. I believe you want to help. So help. We need Mimi awake. We arent moving until she is."

"Well what can we do? Wait? Wait until she wakes up?", I said trying to be helpful.

"That's exactly what we're going to do", April said. "May….may I ask something?", I said looking down shyly.

"Anything", April said.

"What are your names?"

"I'm April", the red head said, then she pointed to the man, err woman. "That's Angel", she pointed to the African american lady. "That's Joanne", she then pointed to the brunette, "And that's Maureen."

"And her?", I asked pointing to the unconscious lady.

"Her name is Mimi, or well Anna.", April said.

"Anna….Tony talked about an Anna, his niece…", I said realizing that it was her. "He…raped his own blood?", I almost vomited. "What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"He's sick….and he must be stopped". Angel said with no emotion whatsoever.

"We'll stop him", I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"We?", April asked.

"I'm helping, whether you like it or not. Tony will pay for everyone he has ever hurt…"

"Is that so?", A man's voice said behind me.

"RUN!!", I screamed.

Collin's POV

I hope Roger will be ok, ok? What is ok? Angel and me arent ok, we can never be ok. Not after what I said. I didn't mean it, it just popped out and now I might never get to say sorry. To tell her I love her. I love her so much. I do. I cant stop thinking of her.

"Col?", Roger whispered.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we have to go", He said still crying "We have to help the girls…..we have to save them"

"How did Angel get caught up in this?", I asked.

"I don't know, how did we all get caught up in this?", Carlos asked angrily. "Its your fault, Davis. Its your fault Mimi is hurt or worse. Its your UGH!", A punch made him shut up real quick. Roger drew back, his face red. I pulled him away.

"Rog!", I yelled, shaking him by the shoulders. "We don't have time for fighting each other! We have to help the girls. We have to help Angel. We have to help them before its too late". Roger saw how devastated I was and calmed down. "Lets go", he said crawling into the hole.

Roger's POV

I couldn't control my anger, again. It always gets the best of me, I should have killed Mark. He sold us out. He sold Mimi out. How was I supposed to know that we were walking into a trap? How?! Dammit. I have to save Mimi. I cant be blamed. I cant. We crawled through the hole and found ourselves in a new bright, white room. We gasped at the sight in front of us.

"Mark?", I said not being able to believe how fast Mark had changed. He looked different, just him entirely he is different. But what I didn't know was how different. "Mark?", I said getting closer. That was my big mistake. "Roger!", Collins yelled before Mark backhanded me into the ground. I landed on my face, groaning. I couldn't believe it. He hit me, he hit me hard. I guess I didn't know Mark's strength. I shouldn't have underestimated him. "What the fuck Mark?", I asked bringing myself to one knee. He looked right at me. "Mark's dead".

Nicole's POV

"RUN!!!" I yelled. Angel started to drag Mimi but I pushed her. "Forget her!", we scrambled out of the hole and away from Tony. We left Mimi behind. We had to. She was dead weight, just another casuality. Just another dead body, but difference was is she wasn't dead. She wasn't dead and now Tony had her again. It was my fault. "Bitch!", Angel yelled after we got far enough away. She punched me. She hit like a man, maybe she was or is. I fell backwards on my ass, groaning. "I'm sorry!", I said with a bloody nose. "We had to!". Angel came at me again but a voice stopped her.

"She's right.", it was Maureen. "We couldn't carry her. I'm sorry…"

"No. I am. I cant believe shes with him again. I cant believe it. She…We need to save her!"

Tony's POV

"God dammit!", they got away. But they left me a present. Little, sweet Mimi. I brushed my hand across her face. She twitched. Good she's still able to feel. That slam to the wall wont be anything compared to what I have in store for her. Since Mark was so easy to brainwash, maybe I'll do the same to sweet Mimi. I smiled widely. "Yes, maybe that is exactly what I'll do." I dragged her limp body out of the hole and brought her to another room to prepare her. I tossed her into a chair and strapped her in. She woke up, she looked like a scared child. "Wha? Where? Huh?" She saw me. "No!! Not again!!"

"They abandoned you. I wont", I said softly into her ear.

"No! They wouldn't."

"But they did. Isnt that a shame?", I smiled again.

"What are you going to do to me?", she said beginning to cry. I already started to break her. I loved it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

AN: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee I left you in a cliff hanger :D Hope you like it, only like a few more chapters left… :D


	10. Why me!

**The Ticket**

**Chapter Eight: Why me?!**

Mimi's POV

"Wouldn't you like to know?", he smiled sadistically at me. What the hell happened to me? I remember being raped and that's it. I thought I was back with my friends. Yes. Yes I was. Angel was there. I was thrown against a wall. I woke up here? They did leave me. They did. I cried, I cried. In front of Tony. Bet he liked that. "Don't touch me, bastard! You disgust me. You rape your own blood. You raped me. Not once but twice!" I screamed. He slapped me across my face, I didn't give in I spit blood right into his face. "That's our blood! Our blood, you fucker!"

"Don't you ever! Don't you ever do that again!", he yelled holding my cheeks tightly. He forced a kiss on my lips and I struggled but I saw it as an impossible thing, so I just gave up. I am tied up, I am too weak to fight back either way. I hurt in every possible part of my body, what could I do?

"Are you ready, my sweet?", He snarled at me.

"Ready for what?", I asked scared. He came in close, his blue eyes were looking right into mine. "You'll see".

Roger's POV

"Mark?", I said scared, I was scared of Mark. I never have been before. He's sweet, gentle. This wasn't Mark, not anymore.

"Mark's dead", he said to me. I twitched.

"What did they do to you?", I backed away from him.

"Get away from him, Rog!", Collins yelled.

"They did something to Mark!", I yelled.

"They made me better, better Roger. I feel nothing…", He said almost mellow. He looked so different. So different. Mark came at me and then next thing I knew, I was flying. I flew right into Carlos and Collins. I blacked out.

Tony's POV

"Shhh my sweet, soon you will feel nothing. You will be my puppet. You wont be able to resist me then…", I said to her putting on the helmet. I snickered.

"You're going to brainwash me, aren't you?", she asked me in a small voice. I smiled, she's a smart one. "Anna, Anna, Anna, don't you see? This is bigger than me and you."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AN…", I gagged her. I couldn't hear her anymore. There was so many involved, so many people. I wasn't the only one. She muffled obscenities at me, but I didn't care. I laughed as I pressed a button and the process began. First she was injected with one of our many chemicals to make her more complient. She seemed to be taken right away, then there was a screen that came down. A movie started, well not a movie per say. But the movie flashed many words like 'You'll feel nothing', 'Tony is your master' and such to that. She moaned, cried, screamed as the movie flashed at her like a weird anime cartoon. Soon she was taken by it and sat there, mumbling incoherent sentences. She even began to drool a bit. She was mine. I knew it.

Maureen's POV

I can believe we left her behind, we could have done something else. Joanne seemed to be very comforting, "We couldn't do anything else", it was like she could read my mind, but she was right. We would have all got captured and what would have happened? Mimi, all of us could be dead. But now there's hope, there's hope for Mimi. We can save her. We can, "Maureen we'll save her and Mark."

"No…Mark made his decision…"

"Fine, but we can still save Mimi", Angel whispered.

April fidgeted around, "What's wrong, April?", I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm…sorry. I couldn't get to Claire in time", she started to cry.

"Its not your fault, he could have shot anyone…", I said.

"Lets go, we have to save Mimi…", Nicole said taking out a knife. "Now.."

Tony's POV

Finally, it was done. She passed out, too much pain, the chair does zap you every now and then . The images alone can scar you for life. It must have been painful. Like I care. Have to wake the bitch up, now. I walk over to her and took off the helmet. I placed it on the side of the chair and I slapped her hard across the face. She didn't flinch, she didn't cry out, she didn't feel pain. It worked. Her eyes opened slowly, they were vacant of expression. Mimi was no more, she was gone. Finally. "Go and kill your friends, the girls. Mark has the boys under control. Now go". Mimi just nodded, didn't say one word and walked away. Good girl. Good girl.

Roger's POV

I awoke, Mark was gone and the door was opened. Why? Why didn't he kill us? He couldn't, Mark wasn't dead, just brainwashed. Oh god, we have to save him. I got up and shook Carlos and Collins awake. "Come on guys, lets go"

"Where's Mark?", Collins asked groggily.

"He let us out..", Carlos said realizing the door was opened and Mark was gone.

"Yes, now lets go and save him and the girls." I said helping Collins to his feet.

We quietly walked out of the room and bumped into someone. Instantly I grabbed out and the guys tried to fight them.

"Stop!", A woman's voice stopped me.

"Mo'?", I said almost crying. "You guys ok?", I asked letting go off April.

"Fine, we're fine.", Joanne whispered.

I looked around and noticed two people were missing, Claire and Mimi, but a new person was added Nicole. "Where's Mimi and Claire?", they didn't answer me.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!!", I yelled losing my temper. I ran at Nicole and grabbed her by her shirt. "Tell me!"

Nicole struggled, "She's helping us!!! Let her go!", and I did.

"Tell me", I said looking down at Nicole.

"Mimi was taken again and Claire…well she…"

"She what?!"

"Died, she died Roger.", April said beginning to cry. "Tony shot her"

"Fucking Bastard!! I'll kill him…", I began to cry myself.

"You'll have to go through me, first.", it was Mimi. I knew her voice anywhere.

"What?", I asked wiping away my tears.

"I have been sent to kill the girls…", Mimi said with no emotion whatsoever, she sounded like Mark.

"Mimi", I said turning around. "What did he do to you?"

"Fixed me…", she said emotionless. She moved towards the girls.

"Nicole! Do something!", I yelled.

"Yeah you dealt with this before.", April said.

"Shut up! Shut up!', Nicole screamed. "Lemme think!"

"Think faster", Joanne said backing away from Mimi.

She grabbed the nearest person, Angel. Angel yelped as Mimi's grasp got tighter and tighter. "Please, Mimi…", she struggled. I couldn't move, no one could. They were too shocked. "ANNA!!"

It was Nicole. Mimi turned her head towards Nicole. She growled and she dropped Angel. She ran at Nicole, grabbing her by the throat. "Anna, Anna, Anna.", we all began to chant. She screamed but we continued the chat over and over again. She yelled in agony, falling to her knees.

AN: Im doing another chapter as we speak lol, can ya wait a couple days weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tell me what you think…I kinda left ya there for a cliffy.


	11. Is he? Is she? Choose

**The Ticket**

Chapter Nine: Is she? Is he? Choose…

She grabbed the nearest person, Angel. Angel yelped as Mimi's grasp got tighter and tighter. "Please, Mimi…", she struggled. I couldn't move, no one could. They were too shocked. "ANNA!!"

It was Nicole. Mimi turned her head towards Nicole. She growled and she dropped Angel. She ran at Nicole, grabbing her by the throat. "Anna, Anna, Anna.", we all began to chant. She screamed but we continued the chat over and over again. She yelled in agony, falling to her knees.

**Tony's POV**

Dammit! My plan is falling apart. She's fighting through it. She shouldn't be able to.

"Shit!", I yelled. I have to reveal myself. I have to, so they stop paying attention to Mimi.

"OVER HERE!", I yell coming out of my hiding spot. I whistle and they all look at me. "Leave her alone!"

"What? Who the hell do you think you are barging in on us like this?!!" Mr, Davis yelled at me. I chuckled as Mimi stopped screaming. But…but she didn't move from her spot. Thank god I put that collar on her. A little jolt shall wake her up in a snap. I took out the small button I had for the collars. I pressed the button to hear both Mimi and Mark scream out in pain. Mark was close by. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Roger rushed towards me.

"Don't you take another step…if you do I'll press it again.", I said snickering at him. "Don't want to lose her too, now do you?"

"Roger…don't", my sweet Nikki warned him. "He'll do it.." she rubbed her neck. Hehe she remembers.

**Mark's POV**

Fuck! Fuck! I felt a sharp jolt. I feel like I just woke up from a dream. Where the hell am I? I hear voices. I have a gun. I see my ex friends, and my provider there. Mimi is on the floor, crying. She looks in pain. Everyone is there, Claire and Benny are gone…dead. I remember. But do I care? No. No they never care about the lonely cameraman. Why should I care? Why should I hesitate to pull the trigger?! Why shouldn't I kill my friends?!! Why shouldn't I?! They don't care. They never did.

**Mimi's POV**

I felt pain, a jolt of electricity ran through my body. I was hit by a massive flashback, I cried.

_Flashback_

"_Who do you think you are barging in on me and my guitar?", Roger giggled playfully. Mimi smiled and jumped on him. "I am your lovely fiancé, now would you light my candle?", she asked waving a candle in his face. "Any time, any time babe", he picked her up and carried her to the room, where they had some behind the door, steamy sex. _

_Scene flashes to Angel in the hospital, she's on her death bed. Mimi is there, holding her hand. She's sobbing, so is the rest of the gang, well Mark was just silent. No one ever knew that he would betray them. Maureen is holding onto April tightly as Angel breathes her last breath. Mimi screams in agony, pounding Angel over and over on her chest. "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" She shouted over and over again. Collins tried to pull her away but she held onto Angel. Finally they gave up as Angel's monitor beeped to life, she was alive. Mimi, saved her. The gang exploded into happy tears, except for one, Mark. He left, no one knew. _

_The scene yet again flashes to Mimi, she died. She died right in Roger's arms, he sobbed. "MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice bellowed through the entire building. What no one saw was that Mark was happy, he was smiling. She was finally dead. But, her hand twitched and she was brought back. "I was heading towards a white light, and my mom was there.", she sobbed. "She told me to turn around and listen to that boy's song". She kissed Roger deeply. "I'll never leave you again, I love you"._

_Flashback ends._

I groaned, laying there on the ground. I cried, the pain. I felt so much pain. "Mimi, come to me", should I pretend? I…have to. He'll shock me again.

**Mark's POV**

One bullet, one bullet. I have to just shoot one. One person. I aim the gun as Mimi gets up and strides toward Tony, fuck. Who do I shoot? They do care, just don't notice. I have to shoot. A shock filled my body just then, I fell and so did Mimi. I cried out in pain as did Mimi. "Mimi!!", Roger cried out. "Wait theres someone else here…", he realized. "I heard two cries".

I pick myself up and ignored the pain, "There is….me". I said pointing the gun at Roger. Mimi had passed out right into Tony's arms. "Finish them Mark", he said picking up Mimi bridal style and ran out. I sighed as he did so. "Mark please, don't do this.", April begged. "Havent you cause enough pain, for one day?", Maureen asked me coldly.

"Shut up!", I scream. "One has to die! Now, who? Collins, Mo', Joanne, April, Rog, Nicole…Hmm who?!"

"Stop it! Now Mark!", Roger screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do you really wanna kill us?", Roger asked.

"Yes…", I pointed the gun at Angel. "She dies.."

"NO!", Collins screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU ALBINO MOTHERFUCKER!".

He was angry, "What are….", I was hit from behind. A pipe I think. It hit me hard. I fell. Darkness, blood, death?

**Maureen's POV**

"Fucker", I spit at him as I drop the pipe.

"Damn Mo', that was harsh.", Roger said. "Well now he wont be killing us, now will he?". There was a lot of blood, I realized that I had actually killed Mark. He wasn't moving, there was too much blood. He was dead. Carlos came over and felt for a pulse, he shook his head. I broke down, I killed Mark. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Joanne placed an arm around my shoulders and whispered. "It was either him or us, you did the right thing Maureen". After about ten minutes of crying Roger stood up. "We have to save her..", he said as he picked up Mark's gun. Carlos took out his. "Who are you?", I asked Carlos. "Mimi's protection..", "So you're not her brother?", "No….police…", a scream cut him off. "Mimi", Roger whispered.

(AN: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cliffys are awesome aint they :D)


	12. All together now

The Ticket

Chapter Ten: All Together Now

Carlos took out his. "Who are you?", I asked Carlos. "Mimi's protection..", "So you're not her brother?", "No….police…", a scream cut him off. "Mimi", Roger whispered.

Joanne's POV

"No, no this cant be happening. Mark's dead! Mark's actually dead..", she sobbed. I tried to console her, but it wasn't working. Saying that its going to be ok doesn't help. Because it is never ok. She killed her husband, her love, her life. I cant help her in this quest, she isn't like me. She isn't a lesbian. When she kissed me…it wasn't cause she wanted to it was because she was in pain. She was in need of someone's touch. But…I have a secret. I secretly love her. She doesn't know, she should NEVER KNOW. I cant let her know it. "Joanne?", her voice, oh god I love her voice. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?", she asks me. I cant tell her why. I can never tell her why. I wouldn't live with myself if she ever said she didn't love me in return. "Joanne.", I cant even look at her. "Yes?", "Why are you crying?"

"I love you Maureen", it escapes my lips in a whisper. She kisses me, I am shocked. "Why?", I ask pulling away.

"It just feels right…I..I love you too", She kisses me again, and this time I don't run. I don't hide, I kiss her back. "Guys, I know this is romantic and everything…but Mimi's in trouble, we have to save her", Nicole said breaking the moment, sending us out of our own world. "Ok"

Tony's POV

I finally have her, she looks so peaceful sleeping. I carry her bridal style through the hallways, telling myself that she'll be mine. She'll be mine. She has to. I know, she loves Roger but she wont, once I'm done with her. Once she sees the light, she'll be mine. "Get off of me", she isn't mine. She bites my arm and I cry out, I have to let go. "Bitch", she runs away but she must have forgotten the collar. I pull out the button and shock her, she screams, rolling around on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?", she starts ripping at the collar. "No!", too late she risked her life, her body and she tore off the collar, her neck red bleeding. She coughs and struggles to get to her feet. "NO!", I run at her to grab her, but she runs. She screams, "HELP!"

Roger's POV

"HELP!", its Mimi. She needs help. I have to help her. I have to save her. I cant let her die. Not like Claire, not like Benny. "Mimi.", I whispered. "We have to save her, now".

I cant lose another person, I cant. I love everyone, even Mark. He died, because he was confused, angry. He was angry because he couldn't see that we loved him and he lost himself within his self. He was Mark no longer, brainwashed or not. He died the day he turned his back on us. He is dead and I'm sad. But I will have no more blood shed, no more death. Well maybe just one….Tony.

Carlos' POV

I have to tell them the truth about Mimi, so they can trust me. I am not her brother, but I am her protection so I feel as if I'm her brother, you know? I love her with all my heart and I cant let her die, I wont let her die. "I am her protection", I say to them. Hope they understand. "A cop assigned to her after Tony….raped her that night…"

"She never told us", Angel said getting up. "Why?"

"She had to keep it secret…or else…", I got cut off by Angel, "Or else we would get into this MESS?! Look at us! We're all going to die! And its her fa….No…No. I cant blame her. I blame TONY!", she screams but Collins, her lover or ex lover grabs her and hugs her tightly. "We'll save her, babe, we will. Don't worry."

"No more people will die….tonight", Roger says mellow, with no emotion whatsoever. "Except Tony and his bastards….", he said walking towards the frantic screams of Mimi. We all follow.

Mimi's POV

"Get away!!!", I scream trying to get away from Tony. My hands burn, my neck burns. Everything hurts. What happened to me? I remember being in a chair…then here running. I ripped off that stupid thing that was shocking me. I think Mark died. I think I heard Maureen hit him with something metal before Tony carried me away. So tired, hes catching up. No, no got to go on. He cant have me again. He wont have me again. But I'm…so tired. I ache everywhere. My legs are heavy, NO have to keep on. Have to keep onto Roger. "MIMI!", who was that? "Roger?", I say weakly, as my legs give out. I fall to the floor on my side. "No, better"

"No! Get away from me!", I try to fight back, but I am too weak. "Let….me….go", all I know is darkness. I lay limp in his strong arms.

Roger's POV

"Mimi", she keeps screaming, but….she stopped. Is she dead? Is she ok? All I can do is hope….hope that shes ok. "Mimi!", I run as I heard Tony laughing. "Let her go!", I yell at Tony holding her limp body. "Now!", I raise the gun.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?! Hahahahahaaha! You cant hurt me, without hurting Mimi.", he laughed kissing her head. She didn't flinch or even move. Is she breathing? I cant tell. She's bleeding, the thing on her neck is gone but was replaces by scratches, her own finger nails. "Just put her down", I said shakily holding the gun.

"You don't even know how to shoot the gun let alone aim it….Davis….now…..drop it", I shake my head. "I sure as hell know how to use the gun….I was an agent for the FBI Tony….you know that", my expression changes. It went from sad, to angry. I growled. "Let. Her. Go.", I say slowly and loudly. "NOW."

He snickers placing her onto the ground, "You wont shoot me…", he said as Mimi landed on the ground, still unmoving. I winced as she hit the ground, he didn't place her….he dropped her. "Move away from her…NOW!". I cant contain my anger any longer.

"Are you scared?", he moved towards me. "FREEZE!" I yell out.

"No, shoot me.", he rushes me and grabs the gun. "No!" I shout in fear as a gun shot it heard. No…

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOMGOGMGOMG

Who was shot? Who will die next? Tony? Roger? Mimi? Who's life hangs in the balance? What else will be revealed? What else could go wrong? Find out, next time.

Spoilers:

Mimi MIGHT be pregnant. Who is the dad? But that is...if she survives this ordeal, lol

Maureen and Joanne will get together

Angel and Collins will make up.

Someone obviously dies in the next chapter, but will more follow.

Something happens to the boat, next time.

Another secret is revealed.


	13. A echo in the darkness

**The Ticket**

**Chapter Eleven: An Echo in the Darkness**

"No, shoot me.", he rushes me and grabs the gun. "No!" I shout in fear as a gun shot it heard. No…

The gun went off, Roger winced awaiting the bullet to enter his chest and pierce his heart, but there was no pain. There was no blood, nothing. He opens his eyes to see Tony gasping. His eyes wide with fear, he was shot right through the chest into his black heart. Carlos had saved Roger, shot him, saved them all. Tony clutched his chest as he fell forward, onto his face. "She's mine", his last words. It stuck with Roger. What did he mean? Mimi's his? He's dead, she is no ones. Then it struck Roger, "Mimi", he gasped running to her. She still laid there not moving. "Is she ok?", Joanne asked coming in, with the rest of them following her. "I…I…I don't know. I think so..", Roger responded trying to stop the bleeding from her neck. She wasn't bleeding heavily but enough to be worried about. She wasn't moving, was she breathing?

"Is she breathing?", Angel came right on the other side of Mimi, kneeling down. He shook his head, "I, ye…I don't know! I don't know, stop asking me everything. You check!", he sobbed holding his hand over her wound. Angel grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. She sighed, crying. "She's breathing. Thank god", "We have to get out of here, now", Carlos warned.

"Why? Tony's dead and we're ok..", Roger whispered.

"No, we're not. Look", he pointed to the ten men holding guns. He dropped his gun and backed away.

"All of you against the wall, now", one of them said sternly.

"I'm not leaving Mimi…", Roger said coldly, "Then she can die right now..", the one who seemed to be in charge said. Roger was ready to fight but Angel pulled him away and dragged him to the wall. "Face the wall…", the same man said again.

"Boss, they killed Tony….", one of the many men said. "Who killed him?", he asked.

No one said a word, the man pointed the gun towards Mimi, "Tell me…or she dies."

"NO!", Roger screams, turning around. Another man was there holding a gun inches away from his nose. "Back. Back", he nudged him with the gun.

"I did it!", Carlos yelled out, "Just don't hurt her please…hasn't she been through enough?"

"We'll be the judge of that!", he said laughing walking back over to Mimi. He nudged her with his foot and she didn't move. He kicked a little harder and she flipped over, rolling and landing limply. "Mimi", Roger whispered, she cant be dead. She cant be. "Stop it!", Carlos yelled. "Leave her alone!", he said facing the men.

"We don't want to shoot you…now back away", Carlos didn't stand down. "No, stop hurting her. Stop hurting my sister!", he screamed.

"She's not even your sister…so why do you care?", the man in charge asked, "She is my sister….", he said tackling the guy with the gun. "We can take th…", Carlos was cut off by a gigantic explosion sound. Then everything went black.

"Ugh….", some one groaned in the darkness. "What the hell happened?", a woman asked echoing through the room.

"Where are we?", it sounded like Carlos.

"Ouch…fuck….", Roger moaned in pain. "I think we're in the boat..Is everyone ok?"

"I am…", Maureen groaned, it sounded like she tossed something off of her. "I think all the bad guys are dead.."

"Mmmmmmmm", Joanne mumble under a body, "Help…", she squeaked out. "Jo..", Maureen felt around for her. There was a few bodies, all the bad guys. "Joanne..", she said grabbing her hand. "Gotcha..", she pulled her out and Joanne cried out relieved. She kissed and hugged her tightly. "I thought I was gonna die!", she sobbed into Maureen's shoulder, "No I got ya, you're ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Collins? Angel? Mimi?", Roger called out walking through the room. "April? Nicole?", he tripped over a man, Collins. He was holding Angel tight. "I saved….her..", he whispered. "It'll be ok", Roger repeats over and over again. But it wont, Collins saved Angel, sure. But did he save himself? No. Collins got hurt in the process of saving her. "Collins..", Angel whispered. "Thank you…", she smiled. "But are you ok?"

"Just bruised…a few cuts….What the hell happened?", Collins asked as April and Roger helped him up. "Something exploded…", April said holding her arm. They all gasped at the way it was twisted. "I'll be fine, I found Nicole, she's stuck under a metal pipe…"

"Mimi?", Roger asked following April. "No, I haven't seen her…sorry Rog..", Carlos ran up to April and hugged her, she winced. "Sorry baby. You found Nicole?"

"Uh huh", she said pulling away from him. "Right over here…", she led them to a corner to hear Nicole whimpering. "Please…please get. It. Off."

"God, Nicole", Collins whispered seeing her struggling. "We have to get it off of her"

They all nod and take a spot under the pipe. "On three", again a nod, Nicole whimpering in pain under it. She cries out as she twists in pain. "Hold on Nicole, we're gonna get you out of there", Carlos whispered. "One, two, THREE!", they all lift, struggling to get it off. "Fuck its heavy!", Roger yells. "Just a little more and April can drag her out.", Collins reassured him. They lift together as a family, brings a tear to your eye just how much they are willing to do for a stranger. "Fuck!", Roger yells again, "Get her out now, April!", he said struggling with each word. April slipped into the small space and grabbed Nicole's leg. She sighed as April dragged her out. The pipe crashes to the floor, cracking the floor. "Oops..", Roger chuckled.

"Is she ok?", Angel came to April's side. Nicole had hugged her sobbing into her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing is broken.", April tried to calm her down. "It'll be ok, we got you, we got you".

Joanne and Maureen finally found the rest of them, as they stood together in the middle of the room. "Where's Mimi?", Roger wondered out loud.

"Roger..", a voice spoke out, shakily.

"Mimi?", he said hysterically. "Mimi!", he cried. "Where are you?"

"Roger", again the voice.

"I'm here! I'm here!", he shouted through the darkness, echoing through the room.

"Rog. Rog!", Collin shouted. "There's no one there"

"I heard her!", he growled angrily. "I heard her…she's still alive. She's still alive!"

"Roger…calm down. We didn't hear her….maybe its in your head."

"Roger..", again the voice spoke, "Help me".

"I heard her!", he shouted running into the darkness. "Mimi!"

"Help…me", her voice so weak, struggling. "Where are you?!"

He found her, under a few men. All dead. He tossed them aside and grabbed her hand. She had a fresh bruise on her forehead. "Ouch", was all she managed as Roger held her.

"Are you ok babe?", he asked soothingly. "Mmmhmmm….what happened?"

"You don't remember?", he asked placing her on the floor near the rest of the gang.

"Not…really. I remember coming on the boat…the rest is sort of a blur..", she said holding her arm. "Did I miss anything?" "You missed a lot…Meems.."

She looked at him confused, "Yeah…I can see that. Its dark…and I feel like I was run over by a ten ton truck…so what happened?"

Roger sat down next to her and took a deep breath, "You were.…"

"I was what? Spit it out Roger."

"Raped", Raped, it stuck with her. It was like a knife going through her heart. She winced at the word, and started sobbing as if on cue. "Hey, hey, hey, It'll be ok. We got you now. We saved you"

"Who?", she choked out in his arms. He held her tightly. "Tony…", he said sadly. "But he's dead…Carlos shot him….right into his black heart."

"He has no heart…", she mumbled, "Black..or not", she said coldly. "He deserved it…"

"Mimi, we have to go. The boat…something exploded…and we don't know where we are..", Collins said, holding onto Angel. Maureen was huddled with Joanne, and Carlos held Nicole in his arms with April trying to keep her awake. Mimi nodded and Roger helped her up, "Take care of you arm, it looks broken.", "Yeah…so does April's arm..jesus..", Collins whispered.

"We have to get out of here", Joanne piped in.

"We are, don't worry", Roger said feeling around on the wall, "A flash light", he gasped and turned it on.

"At least we can see now..", Carlos mumbled as they followed Roger out. "We have to get to the top…", Angel said holding Collins up. Roger grunted, "Duh…I knew that.", Mimi held onto him, still confused. "Where's Claire, Benny….and Mark?", she asked.

"Uh…uh..I'll tell you later…Mimi", Roger whispered back, "No…", she pulled away. "You tell me now", she said with tears filling her eyes already. "They….they didn't make it, did they?", He shook his head 'No'. "No!", She shouted, falling to her knees, "Why them?! Why them and not me?! Why?!", she cried.

"Because….Tony killed them…and wanted you alive…", Nicole managed to choke out.

"And who the hell are you?!", Mimi asked angrily, seething with hatred.

"She's Nicole…Mimi, Roger's ex…", Angel whispered. "She helped us get out, away from Tony. She's one of the good guys.."

"Oh…Sorry", Mimi said red in the face, "Just confused that's all."

"No…not…a problem", Nicole said weakly.

They continued on, as Mimi still silently sobbed. Nicole was the worst of them all, she was bleeding from her head, and had a gash across her stomach. "Light!", Angel shouted, as Roger ran ahead first. "We made it to the top!", he cheered. "Oh…my god", he whispered. The rest of them caught up to him and saw the same thing he saw, water. Water and more water, the boat was sinking. "No…no…we can get out…the life boats are…", Mimi was cut off by Collins. "Gone, they're gone!"

"No!", April shouted, "We will not DIE! Not after everything we went through. No I wont let us die!"

"Wait….", Mimi said staring into the distance. "Land…I see land.."

"Where baby? Where?", Roger asked.

"Not to far…maybe we can swim it..", she said hopefully.

"Not with…the way Col and Nikki are, they're bad….and Joanne isn't looking that well off and you…", Roger trailed off.

"We can all help each other get to that island…if we work together..", Mimi said tearing up. "We can make it…Rog", Collins said.

"We can do this", Carlos suggested, "I can help Nikki, Angel can help Collins and Maureen can help Joanne, and you with Mimi. April can help the anyone else that needs help."

"We CAN do this", April sighed, "Together"

And they did, as a family. They hung onto each other, helped each other swim to the island. But what awaited them there? What new things will they discover? All in due time. All in due time. As they swam, the island got closer and closer to them until they hit the sand. "LAND!!!", Maureen said landing face first kissing the sand.

"Uh…Mo', you're kissing sand.", Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, but its land!", she giggled playfully.

Nicole was doing better, walking on her own. Collins was just banged up. Everyone was ok, but where the hell were they?

"Where the hell are we?", Collins asked.

"No clue", Roger said looking around the island.

"Baby, whats wrong?", Carlos asked coming up to April.

"I'm pregnant..", She whispered.

Speechless, no way out. Injured. A baby on the way.

"How long?", Carlos asked worriedly.

"About three months.", she said looking down.

Will they ever get off the island? What island are they on? What other secrets will they uncover?

"So who are you anyways?", Mimi asked Nicole.

"FBI…well…ex FBI agent…worked with Roger. He was FBI too", Nicole answered.

"Didn't know that", Mimi whispered.

Not a lot of things are known, Mimi. Roger still holds secrets, as does Nicole. Mimi may have one or two. Everyone has secrets, will this island reveal them? Find out….next time. In What a Secret Can Do.

(AN: Ok, there will be a sequel to this after I write The Forgotten Letter, ok? Just to let you know there will be a lot of secrets revealed. Like Mimi has a family member on the island…with her. Other things too. I'm not giving anything away. Thanks for reading :D )


End file.
